


Capable's Baby

by 8rocks



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Family feelings, Gen, Pregnancy, Sad, not a Furiosa/Max fic, renaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/pseuds/8rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max says goodbye to Furiosa and the girls before heading back off into the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable's Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenwaylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/gifts).



He was hoping he could get away during the night, so he wouldn't have to say goodbye to any of them. That just sounded too hard.

Two months had passed since Furiosa had taken over The Citadel, and Max had been trying every day to leave. It was harder than he had expected.

He shoved all of his stuff into his bag, slipped his shoes on, and started to creep towards the staircase of the tower.

But he didn't even get down one flight of stairs before Furiosa's metal arm shot out in front of him.

Max waited for her to say something, and when she didn't, he just tried to move forward. Then she stepped in front of him.

"Tried to sneak out, huh?"

"I... I really have to get moving. You know that."

The moon shone on them as they stood in the cold desert air. Neither of them were very fond of words, so the looks they gave each other said everything.

"You don't have to go," Furiosa sat on the stairs, with her arms crossed. "All of the girls are pretty attached to you. You're like a brother to all of us. And we'll always need a bodyguard."

Max plopped down next to her. "You're tough enough to be their bodyguard."

She didn't have anything else to say to him. Well, there was that one thing. 

Furiosa knew he wanted to leave, and she knew she couldn't stop him. He was more nomadic; he wasn't he kind to sit in one place for too long. She was surprised that he even stayed this long. 

"I'm really like a brother to you?"

Her head whipped to look at him. Max, getting sentimental? "Yeah, of course. We'd be dead without you. You're important but you're also a pain in the ass. Just like a brother, from what I've heard."

Max let out a soft chuckle, then stood. "I'll be back eventually."

"You'd better." Furiosa extended her hand for him to shake.

Pulling her forward, Max took her hand and surprised her with a hug. 

Furiosa nearly smacked him in the face, thinking he was attacking her or something. But then she stopped. He radiated this amazing, familiar warmth, and it made her a little emotional.

Max pulled away and patted her back. "I'll see you around, Furiosa," he murmured, and winked.

One step. 

Two steps.

Furiosa crossed her arms, but her lip, looked anxious.

Three steps. 

Four steps.

"Capable's pregnant."

Max stopped on the fifth step and turned around. "Really? Is it Nux's?"

"We hope so. It might've been Immortan Joe's... But she claims to know it's Nux's."

"Well, uh, good for her."

Both of them knew Nux would be a good father. Max could see him, holding his son up to the sunlight

Six steps. 

Seven steps. 

Eight steps. 

Nux would be a better father than he was. That made Max smile a little bit.

Nine steps. 

Ten steps.

Furiosa pursed her lips, and finally said it. 

"She wants to name it Max."


End file.
